Remembering Gray
by CassieHeart
Summary: Natsu awakes in a strange room, remembering nothing. He quickly discovers he is not alone. A/N: Gray/Natsu please read and enjoy. It isn't my best work as it was written at like 3am, but please read!


_Natsu was running. He was running after the roar of what could only be a dragon. It had to be a dragon. It just had to be. Natsu ran as quickly as he could run after the roar when he suddenly came to a cliff. Looking out across the cliff in the sky he searched for the dragon. _

_But there wasn't one. He fell to his knees angry. Slamming his hand into the ground he threw his head back and roared as loud as he could. It was a call to his father, to Igneel. When he quit roaring his head fell forward and tears streamed down his face. _

_That was when he looked down the cliff. Lying below the cliff side he found what he had been searching for. Lying in the sand below him was a great red dragon. Getting to his feet he called down, "Igneel!" _

_The dragon never moved. Natsu stood up and slid down the cliff side to the dragon's side. Upon closer inspection he realized the dragon was indeed Igneel, but he understood now why he hadn't moved when Natsu had called. _

_Igneel's neck was sliced almost completely through. Natsu fell to his knees beside the dragon and began to cry. His father was dead. He was gone. He fell against the dragon and whimpered, "Igneel."_

Natsu jumped awake from his sleep. He sat up and realized it was all a dream. Falling back against the bed he put his hand to his head and wiped the sweat from his head.

Taking a few deep breaths he sat up and looked around the room again, _where am I_? He wasn't in his room anymore. The warm red walls were gone. This room was colder than his. The bed, he realized, wasn't even his bed. He touched end of the bed and felt an empty space. Where ever he was, Happy wasn't with him. Getting to his feet, Natsu walked across the floor. He wasn't quite to the door when he heard a small voice.

"Natsu," the voice questioned. Natsu knew that voice. He turned back toward the bed and shielded his eyes as who had spoken turned on the bedside lamp. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw him sitting there. "Natsu, are you okay?"

Natsu stood there and realized the walls of this room weren't a warm red, but a cool blue. Sitting up in the bed, across the room from where Natsu was standing, was Gray. Natsu couldn't breathe. He suddenly collapsed in the floor panicked. _How did I get here!_ Natsu thought worried.

Seeing Natsu fall to the floor Gray jumped in and ran across the room to him. Falling to his knees beside the Dragon Slayer, Gray took him by the arms saying, "Natsu? Natsu are you okay? Breathe, baby, come on breathe."

Hearing Gray call him baby scared Natsu even more. He panicked and fell back away from Gray. What was wrong with Gray? He had never called him baby before. The door suddenly flew open and in flew Happy. Seeing his feline friend Natsu started calming down immediately.

Happy flew over to Natsu and landed by him, putting his hand on his knee. Natsu immediately picked up the blue cat and hugged him tightly to his chest. "Happy," Natsu exclaimed. "You can help me! Where am I? How did I get here? What's wrong with Gray?"

Natsu questioned Happy quickly and scared. Happy pulled away from Natsu. Instead of answering his friend he turned and glared at Gray, "I told you this wouldn't work!"

"He was doing so well before he fell asleep," Gray argued. "I thought he even remembered for a moment before he fell asleep. I didn't expect him to wake up freaking out!"

"He should have been at home," Happy snapped.

"This _is_ his home!"

Hearing this Natsu scooted away from Gray holding Happy to him. Gray turned to Natsu and whispered, "No please don't move away. I…I'm sorry if I frightened you. I can hold my tongue." Gray got quiet and Natsu looked at Happy wanting an explanation.

Happy sighed and nodded to his frightened friend. Glaring at Gray one last time Happy began, "You were in an accident."

"What," Natsu laughed. "Did I trip or something and hit my head?"

Happy shook his head. "No, Natsu you were attacked off guard. It happened while we were on a mission. You were talking to Gray and the next thing we all know Gray is on the ground unable to breathe and you were knocked out. When you woke up you couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past year.

You had started remembering yesterday, but it was really late in the evening. It was time for bed. I tried to get you to go home, but you were determined that you needed to stay here. I knew I should have forced you to go home. You've fallen backwards again and can't remember anything now!"

Natsu looked at Happy and couldn't believe it. A year of his memories were just gone. He looked over at Gray and Gray smiled at him. "Why are you acting so odd?" Natsu questioned the Ice-Make Wizard.

"Natsu you don't remember, but we have been a thing for a while now. You moved about two weeks before the accident. We've been living together," Gray explained gently.

"Wait," Natsu exclaimed. "You mean you actually care about me! I thought I was just a flame-brained hot head to you?"

"No," Gray told him reassuringly. "Natsu I love you. I have for over a year now. You just can't remember. Baby," Gray started, but seeing his love's flinch he stopped. Taking a breath he corrected himself, "Natsu please come back to bed. I will go sleep on the couch if you want, but please you should rest."

Something in Natsu wanted to protest to keep talking about what he had missed. What else had happened? Was it just that Gray and him became a couple or had crazier things happened? But he sighed and nodded. He stood up and walked back to the bed. Gray walked over to get his pillow to head to the couch, but when he reached down to grab it Natsu grabbed his wrist.

Looking down at his love Gray felt his heart cry at what he saw and heard. Natsu looked up at Gray broken and scared and whispered, "Please don't leave me." Gray nodded and laid back down beside his love. He kept plenty of room between them and laid on his back, one hand behind his head like usual, and flipped out the light. Happy went back into the other room to sleep and Gray closed his eyes to sleep.

When Gray awoke the next morning he felt something warm laying on his chest. He was in the same position as when he had fallen asleep, except now he was hot…very hot, and his arm was wrapped around someone. Looking down Gray found Natsu's head lying on his chest and Gray's arm was wrapped around him, to keep Natsu close.

Gray smiled and kissed the spikey pink hair he loved so much. He was about to just close his head when Natsu stirred. Natsu opened his eyes and Gray prepared for the worst. For Natsu to jump out of bed panicked and scared about waking up with Gray, but he didn't.

Natsu looked up at Gray and, to Gray's surprise, kissed his chest. Gray was shocked. He didn't move for fear of scaring Natsu. Natsu smiled and looked at him saying, "I remember."


End file.
